Rose in the Snow
by Dylan Fox
Summary: Weiss is invited to Ruby's house for the evening. A thing happened! Whatever shall they do? [AU][WhiteRose][BumbleBee][Rated T for almost smut]
1. Rose in the Snow

**MY FIRST RWBY FIC! This took me unnecessarily long to write, I'm sorry. If you follow me on Instagram or Twitter, you would have known this story has been in the works since July... So many edits have been made, and I struggled to capture the characters. HOPEFULLY, it turned out awesome and you like it.**

 **Thank you to one of mah buddies on Instagram for the title!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All characters are property of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground and breathed an exasperated sigh. _For someone who's the star of the track team, she sure excels at wasting time_ , I thought grudgingly. I checked the time on my phone; she was already fifteen minutes late! The majority of students had already left - where the hell was Ruby?!

"Waddup, Ice Queen?" a voice spoke from behind me. Jumping slightly, I turned my head to see my classmate Yang - Ruby's half sister - smiling with that stupid grin she always sports. Her girlfriend, Blake, walked slowly behind, her nose buried in a book labelled _Ninjas of Love_.

Turning away, I sighed again. "I have asked you countless times to stop calling me that, Yang," I said, my anger at the girl already rising.

"I'll stop when you quit being all..." Yang paused, thinking of the right word to use. Shortly, she snapped her fingers, her grin widening. "Elsa!" At that moment, Blake bumped into Yang, almost dropping her book. She held it tightly to her chest, looking around and silently hoping that no one saw what she was reading.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I scowled deeply at Yang. "Where is your sister?" I asked her.

"Well, I saw that new kid Oscar drag her into the toilets," Yang joked, earning a smack on her arm from Blake.

She turned to me, and said, "Professor Ozpin needed to speak with her. She should be finished soon." Without another word, she reopened her book and began reading again, walking towards the parking lot of Beacon High.

Yang patted me on the back with her freakish strength. "I'll see you later, Weiss." I nodded in acknowledgement, and she quickly caught up with Blake. I found myself watching as Yang pulled Blake's hand into her own; I couldn't help but feel envious of the two.

Yang came out as gay to us all approximately six months ago. Of course, her family were 100 percent accepting. Pyrrha and Jaune simply shrugged it off, claiming they already knew. Ren had to restrain Nora from jumping through the roof in excitement. Shortly after, Blake came out as bisexual, along with her relationship with Yang. Again, we were all incredibly happy that they finally discovered who they are - even though it was undoubtedly obvious. Sometimes I wonder if my father would be as supportive as our friends.

I let a sardonic chuckle escape my lips. _Yeah right_.

"What's so funny?" Snapping my head to the side, I saw my best friend uncomfortably close to my face. Her impossible silver eyes sparkled like those of a child's on Christmas morning. Her lips were curled up into a bright smile. Those perfect, kissable lips.

 _Wait, what?_

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked, concern etched into her voice. "Your face is all red! Do you need anything? Water? Soup? A doctor? Does anyone have any medical training?" she rambled, yelling for someone to help, even though the streets were empty.

"I'm fine, Ruby," I cut through her rant, gaining a concerned look. "Really, I'm fine - quit worrying. Can we go now?" In response, Ruby linked her arm with my own and dragged me down the streets of Vale.

* * *

I didn't say a word as Ruby babbled on about anything and everything. She changed topics about three times a minute. For most of the journey to Ruby's home, I didn't understand a word she said, not did I cared. I was just happy to hear her cheerful, bubbly voice.

Ruby swung the door open to her house, calling out, "I'm home!" before returning back out into the summer air. Ruby's eyes were wide like she'd seen a ghost, and her cheeks burned redder than her caped hood. "Do not go in there," she managed hoarsely. I noted Yang's motorcycle leaning against the wall of the house. I raised a single eyebrow pondering at what could have driven Ruby from her own home. My question was answered as the door reopened and Yang stood with a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Sorry, Rubes," she apologised to her flustered sister, straightening her mane of golden locks. "We didn't expect you back so soon." I lifted myself to my toes to look over the tall girl's shoulder to find Blake curled up on the couch like a kitten, with her head in her hands.

"That was gross, Yang!" Ruby scolded, her voice higher than usual. "I didn't need to see that!"

"I'm glad it was you and not Dad," Yang replied, walking back into the house to console her mortified girlfriend. Ruby followed, with me close behind; we sat on the adjacent couch.

"Where is Dad anyway?" Ruby asked, shaking her blush away.

Yang stifled a giggle. "Blake got scared by Zwei, so he took him out for a walk." She patted her partner on the shoulder lightly, and Blake shot her head up.

"That dog is out to get me, I'm sure of it!" she defended.

"He's just a corgi, Blake," I tried to reason.

"An evil corgi." I mentally facepalmed at her ridiculous response, as the two sisters failed to hold in their laughter, to which Blake did not appreciate. I honestly never understood why Blake didn't like Zwei - he's such a cute puppy! Not that I'd ever announce that to anyone, of course.

Blake swatted Yang's arm again, and she halted her laughter, hiding her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck to refrain bursting out again. Yang's hand caressed Blake's exposed stomach, and slowly drifted up her shirt to cup a breast, as if they'd both forgotten we were there. I couldn't tear my eyes away even if I wanted to. Beside me, Ruby squeaked and shielded her eyes, shaking her head violently.

"Come on, Weiss, let's go upstairs!" I barely heard Ruby's frantic suggestion as she tugged on my wrist and dragged me up the wooden steps. "See you later, guys!" she called back down, earning a louder than expected moan from our black-haired friend. Ruby visibly shuddered and we entered her bedroom.

Although I'd visited Ruby's house before, I'd never had the honour of seeing her bedroom. Upon first glance, it was obvious that she shared the space with Yang. Both sides of the room, belong to the respective sister, were rather messy, Yang's to a greater extent. The covers were ripped off the beds and bundled at the ends, the trashcan was overflowing with crumpled paper, drinks cans and rotting food. The walls were decorated with posters that typical teenagers would find appealing - boybands, movies, various celebrities, etc. Other than the mess, it was more or less how I'd imagined Ruby's bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess," Ruby apologised, skipping over to her bed on the far side of the room, and flopped stomach first on top of it, rummaging around the other side for something.

"No worries," I replied, carefully sitting on the end of Ruby's bed, eying the trashcan - I'm sure that moldy food had mutated eyes and was looking at me. I shuddered to rid my mind of the disturbing thought.

Ruby suddenly sprang up and got in my face again. "Are you cold?" she asked me.

"I'm always cold, Ruby," I said. "It's a Schnee thing." Without saying another word, Ruby darted from the room with her impeccable speed, leaving me alone in the pigsty of a bedroom.

Something had to be done.

* * *

"MY EYES!" I heard Ruby squeal as the door slammed shut, a large piece of fabric in hand. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was shaking her head ferociously. Her cheeks were burning even more so than before. Below the floorboards, I could just make out Yang's cackling laughter. Soon, my mind pieced it all together.

"Oh," was all I could say, allowing a blush to rise in my cheeks, letting the image float into my mind's eye.

Ruby stumbled over to her bed - eyes still closed - almost tripping over her own feet in the process. "My innocent mind has been violated!" She faceplanted the mattress, and randomly started patting it. Rolling onto her back, Ruby sat bolt upright, eyes scanning the room.

"You cleaned," she acknowledged, taking in her now spotless bedroom.

"Well, the place was bombsite," I said, sitting beside my friend. "I couldn't just sit here and do nothing." I grimaced as I remembered the state and stench of that bin. Suddenly, a cozy, warm blanket was draped over my shoulders. Ruby smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you, Weiss," she said softly. For a moment, I thought she was going to kiss me, but I immediately dismissed that idea. There was no way Ruby would do something like that - especially to someone like me. "I was just gonna blackmail Yang to do it," she added with small giggle.

I found myself cracking the smallest of smiles. "You're impossible, Ruby Rose."

"That's why you love me." I froze at her response. I tried to say something, but no words were coming out. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I bucked up the courage to speak.

I cleared my throat and said, "so, why did you invite me over?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Your family is kinda intimidating, so I thought we could hang out at mine today." She let loose that adorable, little laugh again. She suddenly went serious. "You're not mad are you?" Then, she rose to her feet. "We can go somewhere else if you want. How about the café that just opened up near Beacon? I hear their cookies are to die for!" she gushed. I couldn't help but laugh at the girl's behaviour. "Stop laughing - it's weirding me out."

"How can I not laugh when you're being so cute?" I mentally slapped myself for saying such a thing. Thankfully, Ruby didn't notice. Instead, she pulled out a flat device and leaned back against her neatly fluffed pillows. She patted on the spot beside her for me to lounge with her, opening her laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched Ruby load up a site called 'YouTube'.

"I am going to force you to watch something you'll more than likely hate," she answered as if commenting on the weather, but her smile was still as big as ever.

"Great," I said sarcastically. I settled back and made myself comfortable on the small bed. Bracing myself for whatever Ruby had in store, I kept my eyes on the laptop screen as the video commenced.

* * *

Ruby was right - I hated it. It was so ridiculous and stupid, I couldn't believe it actually exists. And the language! It was an abomination! But why couldn't I turn away? Two middle aged men attempting to be superheroes? How can this possibly be classed as 'good television'? Throughout the entire first season, Ruby was laughing uncontrollably at moments I didn't find even remotely funny. At least she was enjoying herself, that's all that mattered.

A few annoyingly long episodes into the second season, Ruby seemed to fall silent. At first, I didn't blame her - there was nothing funny about what was happening on screen - but then the video ended and she hadn't made an effort to change it to the next. It was then that I noticed she'd been watching something else the whole time. I felt her eyes bore into the side of my head as silence fell on the room.

Soon, irritation got the better of me and I snapped my head to look at Ruby. "What?" I said harshly, but Ruby didn't seem to care. She just stared at me intently with big, silver eyes, lips parted slightly. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise and I averted my gaze from Ruby's piercing one. "Do you want to watch the next episode?" I stammered, gaining no response but the slapping noise of the laptop Ruby shut; I jumped slightly.

"Do you forgive me?" Ruby asked almost inaudibly; I had to strain my ears to hear her. She inched closer.

"For what?" I asked back, confused by her ridiculous question. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Ruby moved even closer, her face only centimeters from my own. "This," she whispered. Before I had time to question her further, Ruby closed the gap between us.

It took me longer than it probably should have to realise that Ruby was kissing me. Just as I started to kiss her back, Ruby pulled away and I found myself following in her wake. I let out a small whimper.

"Sorry," Ruby apologised, in a state of melancholy, pointing her index fingers together. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just you're really beautiful and pretty and stuff, and I don't want you to think of me as some gross weirdo. I really like you, Weiss, and I-"

"Ruby," I cut through her rant. I lifted her chin to look me in the eyes. Her entire face was red with embarrassment, and I'm fairly certain mine was in a similar state. I felt my face split into the biggest grin its had since I was a child. "You dolt." Tugging at her hood's collar, I pulled Ruby in for a much more deeper kiss.

The kiss quickly got heated as our tongues duelled one another. Ruby breathed a small moan into my mouth, which drove me other the edge. I forced Ruby onto her back and straddled her waist, not once breaking the kiss. My hands found their way to Ruby's head where I combed my fingers through her silky, black - with impossible hints of red - hair. Ruby tugged at my uniform's blazer, eager for it to be removed, to which I kindly obliged and tossed to the floor. Next to be removed was my shirt as she ripped it open and draped it down to my elbows, while I got to work with the buttons on hers.

Soon, my lungs screamed for air and I had to - with much reluctance - break the kiss. I gazed down at Ruby, panting to regain regular breathing again. She looked back up at me, her stare unreadable as she too tried to catch her breath. We stared into each others eyes before my gaze dropped down to her chest; I could see something poking through her crimson bra. My breath hitched in my throat as I continued to stare at my best friend's breasts.

"Weiss?" Ruby broke through my hazed thoughts. I snapped my eyes back to hers to find that she was incredibly embarrassed. We didn't say anything for a long while, lost in our own thoughts.

Quickly but carefully, I removed my body from Ruby's. "Sorry," I uttered.

"Weiss Schnee, did you just apologise?" Ruby joked. My face turned beet red - I'd never apologised to anyone outside of my family. Why would I apologise for something like a kiss? Bearing in mind, that was my first kiss.

Holy shit, my first kiss was with Ruby Rose!

I covered my face with my hands, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks tremendously. Ruby placed her hand on my shoulder, and I backed away, apologising again.

"Weiss, there's no need to apologise," Ruby told me in her serious, non-Ruby-like tone. "I... I liked it," she stammered; I could tell she was just as embarrassed I was. "May we do it again?" I removed my hands from my face and could now see that Ruby's cheeks were brighter than they had been when she'd walking in on Blake and Yang... canoodling.

It took me a while to find my voice. "Okay," I managed. Ruby carefully held my cheek in her hand and we slowly leaned closer until our lips touched, much more sweet and chaste than our ravaging kiss a few minutes ago. Quicker than it started, the kiss was over. I rested my forehead to hers and smiled a kind smile - a bigger smile than the last.

"Did you just kiss my sister?" I heard Yang snarl from the doorway. Both Ruby and I snapped our heads to look at the taller woman. Her hair was more dishevelled than before and cheeks lightly tinted, whether because of catching Ruby and I in the act, or her shenanigans with Blake, I couldn't tell. But she didn't appear mad - more irritated than anything.

"Yang!" Ruby squeaked from beside me, quickly re-buttoning her shirt. "Let me explain - I kissed Weiss first! I really, really like her, and I think she likes me, too. Please don't be angry with us!" Throughout Ruby's rambling, I'd managed to fix my clothes and pull on my blazer, all the while keeping an eye on Yang, watching for a reaction.

For what felt like an eternity, the blonde brute remained silent, arms crossed over her chest, her expression unchanging. Then she let out a long, exasperated groan, and she poked her head back outside to the hallway.

"Blake, I owe you fifty bucks!"

* * *

 **Okay, so that happened. Had to refrain myself of writing smut. There WILL be a second part to this story [yay!], so look forward to that, I guess. I'm actually debating on making this a WhiteRose/BumbleBee fluff fic. Yanno... like, a bunch of chapters dedicated to different scenarios between them? Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Catcha later and have a great day.  
Dilly xx**


	2. Jealousy and Coming Out

**Holy shit, guyz! This story got way more attention that I ever hoped for! Thank you, doodz, you're awesome! Sorry for the late update, but I'll try to do better next time, but I probably won't. I've never been good at keeping to a schedule...**

 **Check out my friend's story - RWBY: The One with the Flaming Blue Eyes! I'm the editor for it, and it's a really cool story! Give him some love, will ya?**

 **Also, HOLY SHIT, VOLUME 5, RIGHT?! Fingers are crossed for BumbleBee.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's quite a big step, and I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"Weiss, I'm ready to take this step if it's with you."

"You two are making it sound like you're gonna fuuuck!" Yang groaned, rolling her eyes and smashing the back of her head against the locker behind her.

Blake whacked her in the stomach [to which Yang let out a small giggle]. "Remember how reluctant _you_ were to announce that _we_ were going out?" she enquired, arching a brow to her girlfriend.

"At least we didn't fuck 'til three months into your relationship," Yang responded nonchalantly, grinning from ear to ear at the darkened cheeks of her friends. Man, they were such prudes.

"They're not fucking." Blake slapped her palm to her forehead in annoyance. Although she'd follow her girlfriend to the absolute end of the universe, there were some days where she wished Yang would just burst into flames.

"Says you." Yang looked at the newly formed couple expectantly, awaiting their response. Weiss and Ruby glanced sideways at one another, silently communicating on the correct reply.

Eventually, Ruby cleared her throat. "We have not," she squeaked politely. Weiss had certainly taught her a thing or two about manners. "Yet," Ruby added; Weiss refrained to roll her eyes. There was a first and a last time for everything.

"Dammit!" Yang complained, shoving ten dollars into Blake's outstretched palm.

"Will you two please stop betting on our relationship?" Weiss scoffed. Yang was about to retort, saying something about how much fun it was to tease them, when a small black-haired boy approached the group.

He smiled his pearly whites directly at his target. "Hi, Ruby," he said energetically, ignoring the three other girls.

"Oh, hi, Oscar!" Ruby replied with equal enthusiasm, closing her locker. "What can I do you for?" She flashed her perfect smile towards him; his face lit up, Weiss rolled her eyes and Yang and Blake shared a knowing glance.

"Well," Oscar began, "since Professor Ozpin moved you up two years, I was wondering if you could help me with my history homework?" He rubbed the back of his neck timidly, hoping to gain the response he was after.

Yang couldn't hold her laughter in. "History?" she howled. "I thought a scrawny bastard like you would need help in PE!" The blonde doubled over and smacked her knee at the burning cheeks of the younger boy. Blake pulled her up straight [so to speak] with a disappointing glare.

Ruby smacked a hand on Oscar's shoulder, snapping his attention back to her, rather than her sniggering sister. "I would be honoured to teach you the ways of the past," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, Ruby," Weiss began, moving a step closer to her, "do you really think that's a good idea?" She gave her a look as if to say 'girl, don't you even'.

"Psht!" spat Ruby. "Of course - academically gifted, remember?" She pointed a thumb to herself, mimicking the words that Ozpin had said to her a few weeks ago. "Where do you want to meet, Oscar?" she asked her friend.

"I was hoping we could meet at that new café that just opened up," Oscar told her. Yang mumbled something, which made Weiss ball her fists and clench her teeth. "And then I was thinking maybe a movie? I hear the new Kingsman movie is pretty cool." Oscar's face was entirely red now; there was no going back.

Yang let out an 'ooooh!' just to further his embarrassment. Blake facepalmed once again - it had become a daily occurrence since dating Yang. Even Ruby's cheeks were a little pink.

"Well, Oscar," Ruby stuttered, trying to find a way to turn him down without breaking his heart. "I'm flattered, but-" Without warning, Weiss tugged on Ruby's wrists and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, right there in the middle of the hallway.

Pulling apart, Weiss shot a stunned Oscar a victorious grin. Unable to close his mouth, he pointed down the hallway and gingerly followed his finger's direction.

In the silence, Ruby's face held a goofy, open-mouthed smile, eyes glazed over. Weiss simply stood there, avoiding the prying eyes of students who had spotted them. Blake held an amused smile, apparently finding Weiss's jealousy quite entertaining. Yang, on the other hand, whistled.

"Whoa, didn't _Schnee_ that comin'." She laughed at her own abysmal pun. "Get it?" she asked after no one even cracked a smile. "Blake?" Her girlfriend stayed silent, nodding her head towards their friends. Yang turned her head to find her sister's lips smashed against Weiss's, their arms loosely wrapped 'round one another.

Taking in the scene, Yang leaned sideways towards Blake. "Twenty bucks says they're using tongue."

* * *

It was lunch time now, and needless to say, the cafeteria was packed with students. On the menu today was some kind of 'meat surprise', the surprise most likely being not your traditional kind of meat. Yang was not impressed when it was dolloped onto her tray, a look of disgust replacing her almost permanent smile. Blake nodded to the man [or was it a woman?] behind the counter and was rewarded with a smoked haddock meal; saliva dripped from her mouth as she gazed at the fish which would soon be devoured.

"I hope you're not going to kiss me after eating that," Yang commented, making their way towards their group of friends. "I don't wanna be tasting anything fishy."

"You've tasted fishier," Blake shot back, walking right past a stunned Yang, who had stopped in her tracks at her girlfriend's retort.

Soon, her face was sporting her famous grin and hurried after her. "Blake Belladonna, you naughty girl."

"Are you two flirting again?" Lie Ren spoke up as the couple approached the table, poking at his mystery meat. His best friend, Nora, tossed a sliced carrot into the air and caught it in her mouth. She said something, but it was muffled through her chewing.

Pyrrha looked up from her textbook and gave a slight wave. "Hello!" she cooed sweetly. She tapped the blond boy beside her, who had fallen asleep on his own textbook; he shot his head up and looked lazily around at his friends.

"I wasn't asleep," Jaune mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught. Pyrrha just rolled her eyes as Blake and Yang sat at the table.

"WHOA!" Nora slammed her hands on the table top and rose to her feet, her eyes wide. "Where did you get that fish?!" Blake slowly moved the dish closer towards herself, eyeing Nora as she inched closer like a panther. Ren pulled her back into her seat - she lightly tapped his nose with her index finger in response.

"So," Jaune said, now fully awake, "where's Weiss and Ruby?"

Yang shovelled a forkful of the surprise meat into her mouth - it tasted way worse than it looked. "They're somewhere." She grinned, knowing exactly what the two were up to.

"Here they are now," Pyrrha pointed out. The couple in question were spotted making a beeline towards their table. They looked slightly nervous as they sat down, avoiding everyone else's gaze.

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything okay, ladies?" he asked politely. Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other, both of them nodding their heads. Weiss suddenly stood on top of the table they were all seated at, being careful not to step on anyone's lunch or belongings.

"Excuse me, everyone!" she called out. "I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone in the cafeteria looked up at the petite woman, intrigued as to why she was making such a scene. Weiss glanced down at Ruby, who offered her a winning smile; confidence surged through her. "I, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Mining Company," she took a deep breath, "am a lesbian!" Murmurs already erupted from the students. Jaune choked on his apple juice. "There's more." Weiss beckoned Ruby to join her. Within seconds, the two girls were standing beside each other on top of a table in the middle of Beacon High's cafeteria. The murmurs grew more curious. "Are you sure about this?" Weiss whispered, just loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby huffed a small laugh. "I've never been more sure of anything," she whispered back, pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss.

The sea of students were shocked stiff, the entire room falling quiet as they watched the two girls make out. When they separated, nobody uttered a word.

Except Nora, of course.

"AHA!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet and pointing at the startled women. "I knew it!" All at once, the student erupted into applause, clapping and cheering at the two for coming out. Weiss and Ruby sat down awkwardly beside one another, holding hands beneath the table top.

"So _that's_ why you never agreed to go out with me!" Jaune finally spoke up, recovering from his initial shock.

"Yeah," Yang uttered into her slop, "that's the reason."

* * *

For the duration of their lunch break, students - people they never knew existed - kept approaching them, congratulating them, before trotting off to do their own thing. Of course, Weiss knew exactly how to handle the situation, having dealt with various interactions her whole life. Ruby on the other hand, was not used to all of this attention. Having grown up in a small village, she only had a handful of friends, and was a rather shy, introverted child [despite what others may believe]. When someone new approached them, her body went all rigid and she stumbled over her words.

Seeing how much Ruby was not enjoying this unwanted attention, Pyrrha decided to join the conversation.

"So how long have you two been together?" she asked kindly. Ruby was more then relieved that someone they knew had partaken in the conversation.

"A few weeks," she breathed, smiling thankfully at the tall woman.

An exaggerated gasp came from the other end of the table. "We should have a PARTY!" Nora exclaimed, bouncing in her seat, bubbling with excitement. The idea was immediately shot down. "Aww, why not?" whined Nora.

"Because last time you threw a party," Weiss began.

"You got completely wasted," Ren chimed in.

"And started making out with everyone," Ruby spoke up.

"And danced to reggae in your underwear," Yang sniggered at the memory.

"Not to mention the cops came knocking," Blake mumbled, savouring her meal.

"And you began twerking against him, still in your underwear," Pyrrha said.

"And you were arrested," Jaune finished.

They all stared at Nora accusingly, who had her mouth slacked open at what she'd just been told. Eventually, she just shrugged.

"That's not so bad," she reassured them. "I can do way worse than that."

"Now I'm curious," Yang commented, only to be shot down by the rest of her friends - sans Nora, who she high-fived.

* * *

 **Okai, edits have been made! Hope you doodz like this chapter. But I don't know what to write for the next chapter... I'll probably think of something eventually, but I'd really appreciate your guys' help. If you hit me up with a prompt or something, I'd love you forever. Here's to the next chapter!**

 **Catcha later and have a great day  
Dilly xx**


End file.
